


Best Friend (Feyre/Morrigan ACOTAR)

by necrabunny



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: A Court of Mist and Fury Spoilers, Alternate Universe - A Court of Thorns and Roses Fusion, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrabunny/pseuds/necrabunny
Summary: As high school best friends turned colleges roommates, Morrigan and Feyre have had their fair share of ups and downs. However, when Morrigan asks Feyre for some boy advice, the two girls' evening takes a very different turn. (NSFW but fluffy!)
Relationships: Feyre Acheron/Morrigan, Feyre Archeron/Morrigan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Best Friend (Feyre/Morrigan ACOTAR)

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Basically Feyre is single here. She and Tamlin, who dated senior year in high school, broke up because Feyre wanted to go to a different college than him. As of now, she’s just friends with Rhysand. Mor’s romantic situation can be told from the story. Enjoy, and please leave kudos/a comment if you enjoyed it!

“You’re telling me THAT was Isaac?” Morrigan’s laugh rang out throughout the room, shrill with disbelief. “No WAY could you let someone that be your first time, Feyre!”

The other girl blushed, immediately attempting to snatch back her phone from Morrigan’s slender, curious fingers, which were now zooming in on the nude with alarming alacrity.

“Mor, that’s just not fair! We were in middle school,” she retorted, finally managing to drag her cracked phone from out of her roommate’s clutches. Mor had been Feyre’s best friend since high school, and it was to no one’s surprise that the pair had applied to be roommates together for their freshman year at university.

Feyre swiped away the screenshot and clicked off her phone. Mor was right, Isaac _had_ been a mediocre choice for her first ‘fling’. She gave an exasperated groan and buried her still-red face into a nearby pillow.

“Aw, Fey, he’s not _that_ bad.” The Mor’s voice cooed sarcastically, before turning sympathetic. “I’m sorry though, I didn’t mean to upset you like that.”

The brunette lifted her head to regard her friend before her lips cracked into a devilish grin as she realized the opening she had created. “It’s fine, as long as you tell me _really_ what’s going on between you and Azriel. Or should I say…” Feyre fluttered her eyes, adapting Morrigan’s sultry appearance, “Azzzzzieeeee….”

“ _FEYRE_!”

“Wh—”

Feyre couldn’t finish her sentence immediately, for her friend knocked the wind out of her as she tackled her down onto the covers.

“I. Don’t. Sound. Like. That!” Mor hissed, breath sizzling against her friend’s ear, as she picked Feyre’s pillow and attack her viciously.

“Suuuuure,” Feyre rolled her eyes, guarding her face from another pillow swath. “Mor, I’m teasing! I don’t care if you’re flirting with him or not. I just think it’s funny how you always call him that stupid nickname.”

The blonde glared back at her roommate before rolling off of her in a huff. With her legs crossed, she reached for her phone on the bed next to her, immediately noticing her reflection in the black screen.

“Shit, my hair.”

Mor had a mock interview tomorrow, and in an attempt to freshen up her appearance a bit, she had braided her hair into two intricate plaits about an hour before their nightly girl talk. Now, soft, yet unruly tufts stuck out in impossible directions, and the two girls instantly knew that the waves that were supposed to result from the hairstyle would be no more voluminous than crumpled paper.

Feyre bit her lip. “Oh shit, Mor, I’m sorry. I can redo it for you.” _It is my fault, after all._

Her roommate gave her an appreciative smile back. “Thanks, Fey.”

As Feyre stretched to reach for the brush on her nightstand and Mor plopped herself down, the tension between the two friends immediately evaporated, as if it was never there. Feyre took the blonde strands in her hands, releasing them from the captivity of the ties that held them. The honey hair tumbled down, almost shining against Mor’s soft, pink flannel top. After running the brush through the kinks of her hair, Feyre leaned in with her fingers, tenderly entwining her locks into a braid. Carefully, she avoided the other girl’s fragile ears…the curve of her neck…and her shoulder blades barely covered by the velvety fabric. Despite the two of them sharing everything from shower gel to lotion to perfume, an unmistakable scent of cinnamon wafted with every tease of her hair. Something formed in the pit of Feyre’s stomach. _Jealous much?_ A small, nasty voice answered.

Suddenly, Feyre’s reverie was broken by her friend’s voice. “Feyre, can I tell you something?”

The brunette swallowed, shaking away her previous thoughts. “Of course, Mor.”

“I’m nervous about him. Azriel, that is. Everyone—Cassian, Rhysand, even _Amren_ —tells me he really likes me. Maybe I should give it a try. You know, sexually.”

“Why not?”

“He’s really nice, but it’s…been a while since I’ve been with a guy.”

“And?”

“Well, you know. It’s been a while since I’ve…done anything with anyone. So I’m probably really inexperienced. He wouldn’t… like it.”

The feeling in Feyre’s stomach grew as she placed the hairbrush down on the bed, glancing for a second at the bristles, which were interwoven with both blonde and light brown hairs from the shared usage. Mor, who was now facing her, widened her dark caramel eyes in apprehension.

Feyre sighed. “Mor, you’re beautiful. Talented. And you have an amazing body.”

_An_ amazing _body,_ she silently added as her eyes traveled quickly down her friend’s frame, where her matching rosy pajama shorts clung to the supple curve of her hips.

“Anyways, if Azriel doesn’t see that, he’s even stupider than the both of us thought. And _everyone_ knows he has a D in his calc class,” She added with a smile, gently tugging on Mor’s finished braids.

The blonde laughed, completely turning to face her friend. “Fey, thank you, but I really just wanted to know if I’m still okay at kissing.”

Feyre blushed instantly, averting her eyes down at their crossed legs. “How am I supposed to help you with that,” she said quietly, trying to suffocate the budding warmth in her stomach.

“Fey…” Mor sighed. “Just shut up.”

Mor’s fingers, which had just begun to cup Feyre’s freckled cheeks, slowly intertwined themselves into her tawny hair. As the distance lessened beneath the two, Feyre’s lips parted, and her mouth went weak as Morrigan closed the distance.

Feyre had kissed boys. In fact, she had kissed a lot of boys since she and Tamlin broke up, in an awkward, failed attempt to patch up the damage that he had caused her. But nothing, nobody, had ever kissed her like this. The masculine roughness that Feyre had chased after for the entirety of her adolescence was insignificant, meaningless to… this. Mor’s lips felt impossibly soft, and her tongue brushed ever so slightly against Feyre’s bottom lip.

_She tastes like cinnamon._ Feyre wanted more, leaning in, kissing her friend harder, deepening the kiss. Mor hesitated for a moment, before pushing back harder, and the ‘inexperience’ that she had claimed was replaced by her sexual prowess as she allowed for her teasing tongue to fully taste Feyre. Feyre wasn’t about to let herself claimed so quickly, however. Keeping one hand on the bed beside her, she deftly used the other to cup Mor’s face, pulling her closer in. Feyre felt Mor’s cheek grow warmer, and her eyelashes flutter slightly with surprise, but the blonde pushed back with a seemingly primitive rigor. Her teeth, which gently bit down on Feyre’s, finally allowed for Mor to become the victor in their battle for dominance. Feyre let out a soft moan of submission. After a few minutes, the two girls broke apart, embers of passion still igniting the small space between them.

“You’re… _really_ okay at kissing,” Feyre panted out, “But… I-I haven’t been with anyone in a while either,” she added, lowering her hungry gaze down Mor’s curved, perfect body. Although Feyre considered herself heterosexual, the thought of being able to please the beautiful girl in front of her seemed to be having more of an effect on her than she could have anticipated.

As if she had read her mind, Mor smiled. “I’m sure you’re not as bad as you think. After all, you’re a girl too.”

Feyre let out a soft breath as Mor leaned in and kissed her again. During their second kiss, Feyre felt Mor reach for her hands, which were presently clamped against her sides, and guided them to rest against the other woman’s chest. Almost instinctively, Feyre substituted her gentle touches for a ravenous scramble as she found the uppermost buttons to the pajama set. She couldn’t keep her eyes from fluttering open to watch as Mor’s supple breasts spilled out of the pink fabric.

She had always known her friend’s body was perfect, from all the times they’ve been swimming together at the university pool, from the times both boys and girls alike had complimented her on it, asking Feyre if her friend was single. But as Mor’s tits found themselves in Feyre’s hungry fingers, Feyre couldn’t keep herself from smiling a little between kisses. For now, her body was _hers_ for the taking. After she finished making circles with her fingertips around Mor’s perky breasts, Feyre continued to slowly unbutton down the blush-colored fabric. Mor’s fingers, which had nested into the back of Feyre’s head, seemed to be pushing her down, inviting her to finally do she truly wanted. She obliged, and as she began working at the buttons of Mor’s pajama bottoms, she grew voracious, wanting to satiate the craving that had been growing inside of her since Cauldron-knows-when.

Mor leaned back onto the pillows as Feyre slid down her fragile lingerie and rested her hands on her hips. Mor was always the popular one, the strong one, the pretty one. The dominant one. But as Feyre began pushing apart her thighs, Mor’s moans told a different story.

Feyre pushed her tongue against the bottom of her friend’s pink core, and slid up slowly, provoking a girlish moan from Mor. Although Feyre had thought of herself as inexperienced, every swath of her tongue against Mor’s clit seemed to elicit a moan. As she continued, her friend’s thighs seemed to wrap tighter around her head. After a few minutes of relentless coaxing from Feyre’s mouth, Morrigan finally came on her tongue.

Feyre, pleased with her work, sat back, wiping the thick sweetness of Mor’s cum off of her chin. She grinned, watching her friend slide back on the remnants of her pajama set. “I never knew you could be so submissive, Mor.”

“Shut up!” Mor exclaimed, blushing. However, Feyre’s little insult didn’t stop her from leaning in and kissing her friend.

Feyre let out a content sigh. As the two kissed, warmth seemed to positively radiate from Feyre’s core, and she couldn’t stop herself from deepening the kiss with her tongue. Mor ended the kiss abruptly, her eyebrows raised. “Fey…I guess you were actually into that, huh?”

The smaller girl blushed, not expecting to be exposed so quickly. She cast her eyes down, as if admitting to Mor what she wanted. “I—”

A mischievous smile curled the corners of Mor’s lips, “If you want me to return the favor, you’re going to have to use your words. I’m not trying to catch a case here.”

Feyre’s blush was practically scalding. When she finally spoke, it was practically a whisper. “You…You can do anything you want.”

Morrigan rolled her eyes, and kissed her again. Slowly, she rubbed at the front of her gray pajama shorts, worn with years of use, and moving her deft fingers more and more down until they hit Feyre’s swollen clit, and her breath caught in her throat. As Mor continued to kiss her roommate and rub circles over her shorts and panties, she noticed the ease at which the clothes were sliding. As if reading Feyre’s mind, Mor abandoned her lips in favor of planting tiny kisses on the brunette’s neck. With each gentle, suckling kiss, she undid a button at the front of Feyre’s shorts. Once that was completed, Mor, meeting Feyre’s wide eyes with her own, began to slide off her soaked, lacy panties, pushing her down once again against the bed, her pussy completely exposed to her friend.

Feyre bit her lip to suppress a moan as Mor’s thumb made circles around her clit, her other fingers slowly exploring the drenched regions of her inner thighs and her…

“Mor!” Feyre screamed, burying her face into her friend’s shoulder as her fingers slid into her. The unexpectedness of Mor’s actions caused Feyre to clench around her friend and bury her own fingernails into the blonde’s back. This encouragement was all Mor needed: she strengthened her strokes, hitting against the soft skin of the other girl’s pussy over and over again as she pumped two of her slender fingers deep inside of her.

Feyre felt her orgasm growing closer and closer inside of her core, and Mor, noticing the loud breaths that her friend was making, eased her fingers out of her in order to focus solely on her friend’s clit. She traced circles over her length with her two fingers, which were quite generously lubricated from Feyre. After a couple minutes of coaxing from Mor’s finger, Feyre climaxed, her soft thighs quivering from the release that had _never_ felt like that before.

+++

After some time—and, admittedly, some more kisses—the two roommates returned to their separate twin beds. As the glow of their fairy lights softly illuminated the room, Mor’s sleepy voice called out. “Hey, Fey?”

“Yeah?”

“Honestly, I don’t think I want to try anything with Azriel,” she said, clicking off the lights. “Not when I know I have something as good as my best friend waiting back at my dorm.”


End file.
